Umbrella
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Kagome mengharapkan Sesshomaru untuk berada di sisinya. Namun, setelah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kikyo dan Sara Asano pada Rin, Sesshomaru memutuskan untuk balas dendam pada mereka atas nama Rin saat Kagome terus berteriak mencarinya dengan putus asa.


**Umbrella**

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** gaje **‖** ide yang mainstream **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Cast :** Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

 **Lenght:** OS ‖ **Rating :** PG-17 ‖ **Genre :** drama, romance, family

 **—** **o0o—**

 **Aku tahu kata-kata seringkali lebih menyakitkan dalam menggambarkan sesuatu terutama sebuah perpisahan. Akan tetapi, kau harus tetap mengatakannya padaku agar aku mengerti. Aku bukanlah seorang putri duyung yang bisa mengatakan apapun tanpa harus berbicara dan memahami lawan bicara hanya dengan menatap matanya. Seandainya aku selalu dapat memelukmu lebih hangat dengan tangisanku yang penuh cinta, kita tak perlu berjauhan dan merindukan layaknya orang bodoh dan menyedihkan seperti ini.**

 **—** **o0o—**

Kubuka mataku perlahan.

Awalnya masih terasa sedikit buram, namun lambat laun semuanya terasa jelas bahkan suara nyaring Inuyasha yang begitu menggema di ruangan ini dan siap memekakkan gendang telinga terdengar jelas. Semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. Kulihat semua orang yang kukenal di zaman feodal ini berada di sekelilingku. Mereka seakan bergiliran menanyai keadaanku, apakah aku baik-baik saja. Dari wajahnya, bisa kulihat mereka mencemaskanku. Aku sungguh tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua, meskipun aku tahu bagaimana mereka mengkhawatirkanku. Aku menggenggam tangan Sango sedikit erat, dan ia menatapku penuh harap. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuceritakan padanya tentang sebuah kecurigaanku. Ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal pikiranku dan aku hanya ingin bercerita pada Sango, tidak pada orang lain. Aku dan Sango sangat akrab, seringkali ia dan Miroku memberikanku nasihat tentang sebuah hubunganku yang sudah lama terjalin dengannya, Sesshomaru, semenjak pencarian Naraku kala itu yang berlanjut hingga kini —saat Naraku telah tiada.

Pikiranku saat ini hanya melayang pada calon pendamping hidupku, Sesshomaru. Setelah kejadian kemarin, ia tidak berada di sampingku. Biasanya ketika aku terluka parah, ia akan berada di sampingku. Ia akan mendekapku untuk membuatku merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan darinya, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak berada di sampingku. Aku merindukannya, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang mengerti tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Sepertinya mereka hanya membuat Sesshomaru semakin terpojok atas insiden kemarin yang membuatku terluka parah seperti ini. Mereka akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah kesalahan yang fatal dilakukan olehnya terhadapku.

Semua ini bukanlah salah Sesshomaru. Aku tahu bahwa semua itu sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpaku. Ia pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa ia ingin membunuh Kikyo. Sesshomaru bukanlah pria yang berpikiran dangkal dan bertindak bodoh. Ia pasti memikirkan sesuatunya dengan matang. Jika apa yang dilakukannya kemarin itu memang ditujukan padaku, ia tidak akan menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal seperti itu saat mengetahui aku terluka parah, ia tidak akan terlihat menyesal seperti itu. Ia tidak akan menangis untukku. Seandainya aku tak mencoba menghadangnya saat ia akan menebas Kikyo dengan pedangnya yang sakti —Bakusaiga— aku pasti tak akan terluka seperti ini. Tatapan mata Sesshomaru saat berhadapan dengan Kikyo saat itu, memang terlihat berambisi untuk menghabisinya detik itu juga. Aku yang melihatnya dari kejauhan segera menghadang Sesshomaru pada saat yang bersamaan dengan pedang yang diayunkannya pada Kikyo.

Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Bahkan ketika kami sedang bersama ia selalu mengatakan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, Kikyo. Aku tidak tahu ada permasalahan apa yang terjadi antara Sesshomaru dan juga Kikyo. Namun, dari apa yang selalu dilontarkannya padaku dan cara ia bersikap saat kami bersama, ia terlihat tidak menyukai Kikyo. Apapun yang Kikyo lakukan padaku, Sesshomaru mencoba untuk melindungiku darinya. Seringkali perilaku Sesshomaru yang demikian memicu kemarahan suami Kikyo, Inuyasha. Ketika hal itu terjadi, aku akan menengahi keduanya. Sesshomaru pasti mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang ia ketahui tentang Kikyo, dan ia pasti akan menceritakan padaku rahasia itu jika memang apa yang dicurigainya sudah terbukti. Selain Kikyo, ada seorang wanita yang pernah ia ceritakan padaku selalu mengganggunya. Seorang wanita yang mencoba untuk merusak hubunganku, bahkan perkataan Sesshomaru padanya tentang hubungan kami serasa tak mempan padanya. Aku pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sekali, aku tahu bahwa dia menyimpan perasaan yang dalam pada Sesshomaru. Namun, sudah berulang kali juga Sesshomaru mengatakan pada wanita itu tentang hubungan kami, tapi wanita itu tetap tidak menyerah. Sesshomaru mencoba melindungiku dari kedua wanita itu.

 _Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kikyo dan juga Sara Asano._

Kali ini juga aku tak melihat Rin. Rin adalah gadis yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sesshomaru dan Jaken pergi. Ia bahkan tak berada di sampingku saat ini. Aku menyayangi gadis itu seperti adikku sendiri, tapi ia menganggap diriku seperti ibunya sendiri walaupun ia akan memanggilku _oneechan_. Ia sangat riang, gembira, dan cerdas. Seolah-olah kecerdasan yang dimiliki oleh Sesshomaru menular padanya. Kali ini aku ingin berada di samping Sesshomaru dan juga rombongannya. Aku rasa, pikiran Sesshomaru sedang kalut, takut, dan marah. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dari tatapan matanya waktu itu sebelum aku jatuh pingsan di pangkuannya setelah insiden itu. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya dan menenangkannya. Mengingat tentang Sesshomaru membuatku terasa tercabik-cabik. Aku tak mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi kemarin, namun sepertinya situasi di sekitarkulah yang menuntut dan mempermasalahkan Sesshomaru. Bahkan untuk saat seperti ini membuatku ingin menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya dan menenangkannya, jika tidak, kesalahpahaman yang terjadi tidak akan kunjung selesai. Padahal pernikahan kami kurang dua minggu lagi. Namun, semakin dekat dengan pernikahan, banyak hal yang terjadi pada kami untuk menggoyahkan kepercayaan kami satu sama lain, seperti ini.

Tangan Sango yang sudah kugenggam dari tadi sekarang berkeringat. Aku merasakan tangan hangatku mengenggamnya lebih kuat. Aku berusaha mencari sebuah pegangan yang bisa membantuku untuk duduk dan berdiri. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, dan semua yang berada di sampingku mencoba untuk membantuku. Aku bisa merasakan ketegangan situasi ini, keadaan ini membuatku seolah-olah akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya dari dunia ini. Mereka mengelilingiku dan mengawasi pergerakanku dengan intens. Tatapan mereka seolah-olah berkata padaku bahwa Sesshomaru tidak baik untukku. Melihat mereka seperti itu mengingatkanku pada Sesshomaru.

"Kagome- _chan_ , ada apa?" tanya Sango khawatir saat aku bisa duduk dengan tegak dan buliran air mataku mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Kau tak perlu bangun dulu, kau bisa berbaring. Lukamu bisa membuka lagi." aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Aku menunduk untuk melihat perutku yang terluka. Aku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya untuk melampiaskan kerinduanku pada Sesshomaru. Dan akhirnya aku menangis dengan menunduk supaya mereka tak bisa melihat air mataku yang deras bercucuran, terlebih Inuyasha. Aku tak ingin dia melihatnya. Ia akan melakukan hal bodoh pada Sesshomaru jika melihat air mataku.

"Kagome- _chan_.." panggil Sango.

Tangisanku semakin menjadi, sepertinya rencanaku untuk menutupinya dari Inuyasha telah gagal. Aku menunduk, dan Sango menarikku dalam pelukannya. Kenapa kau begitu mengerti apa yang sedang kubutuhkan, Sango- _chan_? Tapi, pelukan Sesshomarulah yang saat ini kubutuhkan. Kulampiaskan tangisanku pada Sango untuk beberapa saat. Ketika keadaanku sudah mulai membaik, Inuyasha bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ini semua ulah Sesshomaru. Aku harus mencarinya. Akan kutunjukkan padanya tentang rasa sakit yang dialami Kagome." Teriaknya.

"Inuyasha.." semua orang memanggilnya, mereka ingin memperingatkannya.

"Inuyasha, jangan." Ucapku padanya. Aku mencoba memalingkan wajahku yang masih sembap padanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, kau bahkan tak memahami dia." Lanjutku.

" _Keh_ , kau juga tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya kemarin itu. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu padamu?"

Air mataku menitik. "Aku yakin dia punya alasan." Lanjutku dengan suara serak. "Jika aku tak menghadangnya, Kikyo akan meninggal."

Semua orang di situ menoleh ke arahku. Semua kaget dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku keceplosan. Bodoh. Aku menatap tajam pada Inuyasha.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagome- _sama_?"

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Kagome?" Nenek Kaede bertanya padaku.

"Aku? Meninggal? Maksudmu Kagome?"

"Jika dia mencoba membunuh Kikyo, akan kutebas dia. Dulu dia mengincarku dan Tessaiga, sekarang dia mengincar Kikyo. _Keh,_ dasar!" Ucapnya enteng dengan penuh kesombongannya di depanku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang penasaran tentang apa yang baru saja kulontarkan. Dan Inuyasha tak memperhatikanku. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuatku semakin ingin berada di dekat Sesshomaru. Aku merasa bahwa Sesshomaru sedang mengalami masa yang membuatnya sedih dan terpuruk dan ia belum bisa menceritakannya padaku. Inuyasha berjalan meninggalkanku, dan sesaat pikiran-pikiranku tentang tindakan bodoh yang biasa ia lakukan itu berkelebat di pikiranku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi.

 _"_ _Osuwari!"_ teriakku pada Inuyasha. Seketika kalung yang berada di lehernya itu bercahaya dan bersamaan dengan itu Inuyasha jatuh dengan keras.

Maafkan aku, Inuyasha. Aku harus melakukan itu padamu. Aku harus menghentikannya. Tidak lagi untuk pertengkaran bodohmu itu. Aku merasa situasi sekarang ini berusaha untuk memisahkanku dengan Sesshomaru untuk sesaat. Bahkan setelah banyak rintangan yang harus kami lalui dalam hubungan ini, serasa masih ada yang tidak merestui hubungan kami.

"Sango- _chan_ , bisakah kau membantuku untuk berdiri? Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dan mencari udara di sekitar taman."

"Tapi, Kagome- _chan_.."

Sango menatapku. Tatapan matanya mengatakan kalau keadaanku masih belum pulih benar dan ia menginginkan aku untuk istirahat sebentar. Maafkan aku Sango, sejenak aku ingin berada di taman dan merasakan udara di luar. Aku berharap bisa merasakan aroma Sesshomaru untuk sesaat. Tak bisakah kalian mengerti? Aku merasa sesak berada di dalam sini. Dari apa yang kalian katakan dan lakukan secara tidak langsung memojokkannya seolah-olah dia adalah seorang tersangka. Biarkan aku berada di luar untuk sejenak.

"Kumohon?" tatapanku memohon pada Sango.

Sango akhirnya menuruti permintaanku. Perlahan aku berdiri dengan dibantu yang lain. Aku bisa berdiri tegak dan bertopang pada tubuh Sango. Aku bisa bergerak namun tak bisa leluasa seperti sebelumnya karena luka parahku yang terdapat di perut. Kukancingkan mantel hangatku supaya lukaku tak bisa terlihat. Noda yang berada pada _sweater_ yang kupakai masih terlihat, maka dari itu aku harus mengancingkan mantelku. Sango menemaniku berjalan ke taman dengan perlahan. Yang lainnya menawarkan untuk menemaniku ke taman, tapi aku memohon untuk tidak mengikutiku. Aku hanya ingin berada di taman dengan Sango. Ada yang harus kuceritakan. Aku berjalan dengan berpegangan pada Sango. Bunga-bunga yang ada di taman mulai bermekaran. Jenis bunga yang sama yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuanku dengan Sesshomaru. Sesekali bunga-bunga itu bergoyang saat terkena terpaan angin seperti sebuah lilin yang apinya tertiup perlahan.

Tujuanku adalah _ryoutei_ tua di ujung taman ini. Kami duduk ditemani semilirnya angin yang menyejukkan. Tatapanku mengarah pada bunga-bunga yang terus bergoyang meliuk-liuk itu, sedangkan pikiranku masih pada Sesshomaru. Dia adalah laki-laki yang dengan sifat dingin yang pernah kutemui. Entah kenapa aku bisa menyayanginya. Sepertinya rasa penasaranku tentangnya yang membuatku akrab dengannya dan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengannya. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, dan Inuyasha bahkan tidak tahu tentang hubungan kami pada awalnya, karena aku merahasiakannya hingga saat kami berperang melawan Naraku, ia berteriak pada Naraku untuk tidak melukaiku, bahkan ia melarang Naraku untuk tidak menyentuh wanitanya, yaitu aku bahkan hanya sehelai rambutku. Tatapan mata dan indra penciumannya yang tajam itu bisa mengawasiku saat kami berperang kala itu tanpa ia harus melihatku terus menerus, namun ia bisa tetap mengawasiku walaupun dia sedang fokus dengan lawan. Setelah pertempuran selesai, mereka akhirnya mengetahui hubungan kami yang sudah terjalin lama dari apa yang mereka tahu.

" _Ano.._ Kagome- _chan_.."

Aku menoleh ke arah Sango. Rambut kami yang tergerai bebas ikut bergoyang bersama tiupan angin yang syahdu. Salah satu tangannya mencoba untuk menutupi bibirnya, ia ragu. Sango ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan padaku atau tidak mengingat keadaanku.

"Tak apa. Katakanlah."

Dia kaget mengetahuiku yang memperbolehkannya untuk bertanya tentang hal yang mungkin seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan padaku. Dia terdiam sesaat dan memandangku penuh arti.

" _Ano,_ Kagome- _chan.._ Apa maksud dari perkataanmu tadi? Saat kita berada di dalam, tentang jika kau tak menghalau Sesshomaru, maka Kikyo akan meninggal di tangan Sesshomaru? Apa mereka bermusuhan?"

"Aku bersyukur."

 _Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya kau menanyakan hal yang ingin kubahas denganmu, Sango._

 _"_ _Eh?"_

Dia bingung dan terkejut dengan ucapanku.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku bersyukur kau memahamiku. Aku juga bersyukur akhirnya kita berada di luar dan kau menanyakan sesuatu yang ingin kubahas denganmu."

" _Hee.._ _Naniyo?_ "

"Yang kukatakan tadi benar. Jika aku tidak menghadangnya, tebasan Bakusaiga itu bisa melukai Kikyo. Ia akan menghabisi Kikyo hingga meninggal. Kau tahu sendiri, apa yang akan terjadi jika hal itu terjadi..."

"Perang antara Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru akan pecah."

" _Deshou?_ Dan kau bisa menebaknya siapa yang akan menang. Jika perang itu terjadi, hal itu akan sulit untukku. Di pihak manakah aku harus memihak? Haruskah di pihak Inuyasha yang merupakan sahabatku atau calon suamiku, Sesshomaru."

"Tapi alasan apa yang menyebabkan Sesshomaru menyerang Kikyo. Ia tidak akan menyerang siapapun jika tidak ada yang memancingnya."

"Hm, kau benar. Kau ingat dengan Sara Asano- _sama_?"

"Sara Asano- _sama_?" ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Bukankah di putri mahkota dari Kerajaan Asano?"

"Hm.. Aku ingat apa yang dikatakan Sesshomaru sebelum aku pulang waktu itu dan kembali ke sini hingga akhirnya aku seperti ini."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Kita semua tahu jika Sara Asano- _sama_ memendam perasaan yang dalam pada Sesshomaru, tapi dengan tegas Sesshomaru menolaknya. Namun, setelah mengetahui kabar tentang hubunganku dengan Sesshomaru, ia datang kembali. Sesshomaru mengatakan padaku bahwa Sara Asano- _sama_ menjadi sering mengunjunginya untuk merayunya seperti sebuah lem."

"Lalu, Sesshomaru?"

"Dia menolaknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi, tetap saja ia seperti sebuah lem yang menempel pada Sesshomaru. Walaupun Sesshomaru sudah mengatakan betapa jijiknya ia pada Sara Asano- _sama_ , wanita itu tak bergeming. Sesshomaru mengkhawatirkanku. Ia takut kalau wanita itu menargetkanku. Walaupun ia akan selalu melindungiku, namun ia tak bisa berada di sisiku karena Inuyasha. Namun, ia ingin aku tinggal dengan nenek Kaede."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kikyo?"

"Sesshomaru selalu mengatakan padaku untuk berhati-hati dengan Kikyo dan tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Pernah saat aku mulai terlelap sejenak dalam pelukannya, aku mendengarnya dengan samar-samar kalau mereka berdua pernah saling bertemu dan Sesshomaru melihatnya. Gerak-gerik mereka terlihat mencurigakan bagi Sesshomaru, terutama Kikyo. Ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Sesshomaru mungkin takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, karena hal itu dia selalu memperingatkanku tentang Kikyo dan juga Sara. Tapi, aku hanya mendengarnya samar-samar."

Aku menunduk. Angin mulai berhembus dengan keras.

"Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Sesshomaru untukmu dan Inuyasha."

Aku mendongak dan memandang Sango. Aku meminta detail darinya, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah praduga belaka.

"Tanpa harus mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Inuyasha, matanya tak bisa berbohong tentang betapa sayangnya ia pada Inuyasha. Ia tidak ingin adik laki-laki satunya jatuh pada kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti yang kita tahu, bahwa Inuyasha jatuh pada pilihannya, pada Kikyo yang menyebabkan dirinya disegel selama kurang lebih lima puluh tahun, dan kebodohan Inuyasha lainnya yang berulang kali ia lakukan jika menyangkut Kikyo. Sesshomaru adalah _youkai_ yang sangat cerdas dan kuat. Walaupun ia kuat dan mampu melindungi adiknya, namun jika menyangkut tentang perasaan, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Inuyasha patuh adalah kau, Kagome- _chan_. Entah dengan cara apapun, Sesshomaru harus bisa melindungimu dari apapun yang dianggapnya tidak baik. Jika memang benar kalau Kikyo seperti yang ia katakan, ia mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu dan juga Inuyasha."

Aku masih belum paham dengan penjelasannya, dan sepertinya ia tahu bahwa aku belum memahaminya. "Sesshomaru ingin melakukan apapun demi dirimu, namun ia tidak menginginkanmu dan juga Inuyasha dalam bahaya. Namun, yang paling Inuyasha patuhi setiap perkataannya adalah kau. Mungkin, Sesshomaru ingin membawamu pergi dari sini setelah mengetahui tentang Kikyo dan Sara. Jika ia membawamu pada rumah ibunya, ia tidak bisa, walaupun ibunya sangat menyukaimu, karena kalian belum menikah. Salah satu yang bisa ia percaya adalah Nenek Kaede. Tapi, ia adalah adik Kikyo. Jadi, ia menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di sini sebelum kau menikah dengannya, agar kau tetap bisa mengawasi Inuyasha. Seandainya hari itu Kikyo yang meninggal, ia bisa membawamu pergi beserta Inuyasha. Jadi, ia bisa menyelamatkan orang yang ia sayang. Ia tahu bahwa Inuyasha akan tetap menurutimu walaupun ia sudah menikah dengan Kikyo, sebab ia tahu bahwa Inuyasha pernah menyukaimu."

"Kenapa hanya aku dan Inuyasha? Ada Rin juga, ia menyayangi anak itu seperti adiknya sendiri.."

"Hmm.. iya jika saja ia masih di sini." Sango menucapkannya dengan lesu.

"Apa maksudmu? Rin pergi dari desa?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang.." Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Kau benar, Rin sudah tiada."

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil itu telah tiada. Banyak kenangan yang kami miliki, saat aku bersamanya dan juga Sesshomaru. Karena ia juga, aku dan Sesshomaru menjadi dekat seperti ini. Jika bukan karena ia juga, Sesshomaru tidak akan bersikap lebih hangat. Tapi, ini sepertinya sebuah sayatan yang mendalam untuk Sesshomaru, mengingat gadis itu ikut kemanapun ia pergi dan di sisi lain gadis itu sudah pernah ia selamatkan dengan Tenseiga satu kali, maka dari itu ia sudah tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis dengan kunciran kecil serta kimono kesukaannya yang berwarna oranye untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kapan?" tatapanku kosong, pikiranku tak karuan.

"Saat kau pergi dari sini, pulang ke rumahmu. Tepat saat Sesshomaru kembali dari sumur itu, ia mendapati Rin sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa."

Aku seperti tersambar petir. Aku kembali menangis. Sebelum pulang hari itu, aku masih mengingat dengan jelas waktu yang kami habiskan bersama. Aku masih mengingat hari itu, di _ryoutei,_ di tempat di mana sekarang aku berada bersama Sango ini, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku memberikannya pengetahuan yang kudapatkan dari masa modern pada Rin, mengajarinya membaca, bahasa Inggris, menggambar dengan perlengkapan yang kuberikan padanya. Bahkan aku masih mengingat benar kimono yang kuberikan padanya. Kimono berwarna merah muda dan juga merah untuk ia pakai selain kimono yang sudah diberikan oleh Sesshomaru padanya. Ia begitu menyukai apapun yang aku berikan padanya. Setelah kuberikan dua kimono itu, ia masuk ke dalam untuk merapikan peralatan itu sedangkan aku duduk sendirian di _ryoutei_ kala itu dengan tas ransel berada di sampingku, aku sudah siap pulang setelah berpamitan dengan semuanya. Di saat itulah Sesshomaru datang dan mengatakan padaku untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Wajahnya bersinar, ia senang kala itu, dan aku menyukainya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan aku meraihnya. Ia langsung menarik tanganku agar aku berdiri dengan tegap. Ketika aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya, ia melingkarkan tangannya itu pada pinggangku dan kami berjalan dengan santai sambil berbincang-bincang banyak hal. Aku masih ingat kalau ia ingin sekali menyingkirkan tas ransel yang sering kubawa ini dari punggungku. Katanya tas ranselku terlalu mengganggunya, walaupun ia menyukaiku yang katanya terlihat imut kala memakai tas itu.

Sesampainya di sumur itu, ia menahanku untuk tidak pulang. Ia memelukku dengan erat dan kami akhirnya duduk sejenak di dekat sumur. Ia duduk dengan posisi memelukku dari belakang. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai bau harumku yang menurutnya sangat berbeda dengan aroma manusia lainnya, jadi ia bisa dengan mudah mencariku karena aromaku yang khas itu. Saat itulah, ia mengingatkanku untuk tidak dekat dengan Kikyo. Ia ingin aku menjaga jarak dengan Kikyo. Setelah mengatakan tentang Kikyo, aku ingat ia membahas tentang Sara yang tak kenal lelah untuk menggodanya. Ketika aku bertanya tentang alasan kenapa aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Kikyo dan juga tentang apakah ia tidak tertarik dengan Sara padahal ia tak kalah cantik dan lebih cerdas dariku. Ia malah menghujaniku dengan ciuman-ciumannya dan juga memelukku dengan erat. Hingga akhirnya aku berpamitan pulang, saat aku duduk di pinggir sumur dan bersiap untuk pergi, ia berdiri di belakangku. Aku mendongak untuk melihatnya sambil tersenyum dan saat itulah ia menciumku dengan sedikit lama. Itu adalah ciuman yang paling menyakitkan untukku. Leherku rasanya seperti ingin lepas. Dan akhirnya aku berpamitan untuk pulang, lalu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini selama aku pulang.

Jika kejadian yang menimpa Rin adalah malam itu saat ia pulang dari sumur pemakan tulang, maka ia sudah sangat marah dan memburu siapapun yang berani melukai Rin. Jadi, sore itu ketika aku baru saja tiba di sini dan insiden itu terjadi, hari itu berarti adalah setelah upacara pemakaman yang dilakukan untuk Rin? Jadi, tangannya yang berlumuran darah saat hendak menebas Kikyo dengan Bakusaiga itu adalah darah lawan yang baru saja ia bunuh? Jangan-jangan darah dari pelaku yang membunuh Rin? Itukah alasannya? Karena Rin, aku, dan juga Inuyasha? Demi orang yang kau sayangi, kau harus melakukan itu semua sendirian? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu Inuyasha? Apa kau begitu menyayangi adikmu? Apa kau tak ingin dia terluka? Aku tahu walaupun Inuyasha bodoh dan tak akan mempercayai apapun yang kau katakan, kau tetap ingin melindunginya. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku semuanya tentang Kikyo dan juga Sara sebelum aku pulang hari itu?

"Kagome- _chan_?" panggil Sango.

Ia membangunkanku dari kenangan-kenanganku. Aku baru sadar bahwa angin mulai bertiup lebih keras dan tangisanku yang tak bersuara tak kunjung selesai.

"Kau tak apa? Angin kencang sekali, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Kau tak ingin masuk ke dalam?"

"Tidak. Sango- _chan_ , bisakah kau mengambilkanku payung, syal, dan selimut?"

 _"_ _Hee?"_

"Kumohon."

Sango hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang kuminta darinya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku kembali duduk sendirian di waktu yang sama di hari saat aku berpamitan untuk pulang. Sore ini terasa berbeda, kali ini hujan sudah bersiap untuk mengguyur bunga-bunga yang begoyang itu. Hujan. Ia membasuh dan menghapus semuanya pergi. Aku ingin kesedihan yang di alami oleh Sesshomaru segera terhapus saat hujan. Untung bukan salju, karena ia selalu membenci salju. Salju akan mengingatkannya pada ayahnya dan juga ibu Inuyasha. Salju mengingatkannya pada sebuah perpisahannya dengan seseorang yang ia sayang. Kali ini hanya hujan. Hujan akan menghapus segalanya. Ia akan dengan senang hati menghapus segala kepedihan yang kita rasakan dan menggantinya dengan pelangi. Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke tempatku berada. Walapun desau ini begitu mengganggu, aku masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki itu. Itu pasti Sango.

"Sango- _chan_!" seruku sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Ekspresi wajahku mungkin langsung terlihat dengan mudah saat berubah. Ia bukan Sango, tapi Kikyo. Ia membawakan apa yang kuminta dari Sango untuk diambilkan di rumah Nenek Kaede.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu? Apa kau kecewa saat orang yang kau harapkan tidak datang?"

"Kenapa benda-benda yang kuminta untuk dibawakan oleh Sango berada padamu?" aku balik bertanya pada Kikyo. Ia tersenyum mencurigakan. Senyuman penuh arti.

"Ah, ini? Sango menitipkan padaku untuk diberikan padamu. Ia ada urusan mendadak dengan Miroku." Dia mengulurkan benda-benda itu padaku. Ia berjalan pergi.

"Di mana Sango?" tanyaku padanya penuh selidik. Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tak mencarinya sendiri?" ia menoleh sebentar ke arahku.

Aku berdiri. Angin berhembus keras dan tak lama kemudian rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi tanah. Angin berhembus keras lagi dan saat yang bersamaan aku mencium aroma Sesshomaru walaupun itu samar-samar. Kikyo menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Tapi rasanya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau tak ingin menemui Sesshomaru? Apa kau tak khawatir apakah ia baik-baik saja atu tidak? Apa kau tak mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang akan menjadi suamimu?" ia menoleh ke arahku. Ia menanyakan hal yang membuatku sedikit bergidik dan hatiku berdesir hebat. Ia memandang langit dengan senyuman yang aneh itu menghiasi wajahnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang panjang itu menutupi wajahnya saat angin kembali berhembus.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?_

 _Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?_

 _Aku rasa apa yang dikatakan Sesshomaru tentangmu benar._

 _Kaukah dalang dibalik semua ini?_

"Bukankah kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya juga? Tidakkah kau ingin bergegas untuk bertemu dengannya? Dan juga, berhentilah mendekati Inuyasha." Ia berjalan pergi entah kemana.

 _Deg._

 _Kau benar, Sesshomaru._

Aku bergegas memakai sebuah syal yang diberikan olehnya. Syal berwarna _cream_ kulilitkan pada leherku supaya terasa lebih hangat. Saat sudah merasa lebih hangat, kubuka payung itu dan memulai untuk berjalan. Selimut yang diberikannya kutaruh asal di bangku taman. Aku tak bisa berjalan lebih cepat seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan perlahan, sesekali hembusan angin yang kencang itu ingin melemparkanku ke mana pun. Aku berpegang erat pada payung sambil memegangi perutku yang terasa sedikit nyeri saat berjalan. Luka ini akan terasa lebih sakit saat kugunakan untuk tidur. Luka yang aneh. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Aku bisa mencium aroma khas tanah. Sebelumnya, aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Sesshomaru. Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

 _Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya._

Aku tak bisa mencium aromanya yang khas. Aromanya tertutupi oleh aroma tanah basah karena hujan yang mengguyur dengan derasnya. Aku mengabaikan tentang hujan yang deras dan sebagian bajuku yang basah. Hujan yang disertai angin.

Aku mulai menangis kembali.

Aku mulai merasakan putus asa. Tangisanku yang semakin menjadi, membuatku sedikit bersemangat untuk menemukannya. Untuk bertemu dengannya. Pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan mulai bergoyang dengan dahan-dahan yang siap patah kapanpun. Aku tak peduli hal itu. Aku terus berjalan agar aku bisa menemukan Sesshomaru. Aku tak ingin apapun terjadi padanya. Kumohon? Senyuman Kikyo yang aneh dan penuh arti kini menghiasi pikiranku dan gambaran wajah Sesshomaru berkelebat. Walaupun Sesshomaru sangat kuat, aku tak bisa meremehkan kekuatan spiritual Kikyo ditambah dengan pecahan _shikon no tama_ yang ia pakai. Pecahan yang digunakan oleh Kikyo adalah pecahan yang sempat diperebutkan oleh Inuyasha sebelum ia disegel, sedangkan _shikon no tama_ yang kusucikan sangat berbeda dengan _shikon no tama_ milik Kikyo. Ada dua _shikon no tama_ yang ada di zaman feodal sebelum akhirnya _shikon no tama_ milikku itu hilang untuk selamanya, namun keajaiban masih terjadi pada sumur pemakan tulang itu. Kekuatan spiritual yang dimiliki oleh Kikyo sangat tinggi. Aku tak bisa meremehkannya, bagaimana jika ia melukai Sesshomaru?

 _Wwoooshhh_

Angin menghempaskan payung yang kugunakan untuk berteduh saat mencari Sesshomaru. Keadaanku sungguh tidak memungkinkan untuk mengejar payung yang terbang itu. Aku mengabaikan apapun yang terjadi padaku, bahkan jika lukaku ini kembali terasa sakit hingga terbuka kembali dan berdarah aku tidak peduli. Aku harus menemukan Sesshomaru. Bahkan jika situasi yang mencoba bertaruh untuk memisahkan kami, aku akan membuatnya bertaruh bahwa mereka harus menerima hubungan kami.

Aku tahu bahwa indra penciuman Sesshomaru lebih tajam dari Inuyasha dan ia bisa dengan mudah untuk menemukanku. Tapi, kali ini aku rasa situasinya berbeda. Aku harus yang menemukannya bagaimanapun caranya. Pakaian, mantel serta syal yang kugunakan basah dengan cepat karena hujan turun dengan derasanya. Aku terus berjalan. Aku tak tahu apa yang menuntunku kemari, aku berjalan dan terus berjalan namun semuanya itu berujung pada sumur pemakan tulang. Aku menatap lokasi yang kugunakan dengan Sesshomaru di saat aku akan pulang. Suasananya kini berbeda dengan saat itu. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi suara tangisanku dan juga buliran air mataku teredam oleh suara desau angin yang bercampur pada hujan ini.

"Sesshomaru!" teriakku memanggil namanya.

"Sesshomaru!" lagi, aku meneriakkan namanya.

"Sesshomaru!" suaraku mulai serak setelah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku merasa bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ada yang mendengar jika kau berteriak sekeras apapun jika suara hujan seperti ini? Aku tak menyerah dengan ini.

"Sesshomaru!"

Teriakku lagi, aku meneriakkan namanya di tengah hujan yang lebat.

"Sesshomaru!"

Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi dan rasa putus asa kini benar-benar menyelimutiku. Kau sungguh tak ingin datang untuk menemuiku? Kau sungguh akan tetap seperti ini?

"Sesshomaru!" teriakanku untuk kesekian kalinya dengan suara serak setengah menangis.

"Sesshomaru, _doko ni iruno?"_

Aku menutup kedua wajahku. Tubuhku terguyur hujan yang lebat. Buliran hujan yang bergantian menjamah tubuhku terasa seperti ribuan jarum yang menghujamku. Sakit, aku ingin terus mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Jika aku merengek, aku tak akan pernah kuat.

"Kau sungguh tak ingin datang untuk menemuiku?! Kau sungguh akan tetap seperti ini?!"

Teriakku dengan sekuat tenagaku. Tangisanku berperang dengan hujan. Hujan akan menghapus tangisanku, aku yakin.

"Sesshomaru, _doko ni iruno? Onegai.."_

Aku mencoba untuk berteriak dengan lantang. Tapi, nyatanya suara yang kuhasilkan adalah suara serak dengan penuh tangis. Aku sudah putus asa. Apakah ia akan benar-benar seperti ini?

"Sesshomaru!" tangisku sambil berteriak.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak memanggilnya sesaat. Aku akan mengumpulkan semua energi untuk memanggil namanya lebih keras. Aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku. Benarkah seperti itu? Keputusasaanku menyeretku untuk terus menangis. Aku memandang ke segala penjuru arah, namun aku tak melihat siapapun. Aku tak melihat sosok yang kucari. Sosok dengan kimono putih, bulu tebal di sisi bahu kanannya, baju besi yang melindungi dada bidangnya. Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali. Aku kembali tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menguras semua air mataku.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menangis. Kakiku terasa membeku dan lukaku terasa semakin nyeri. Hujan yang menghujam layaknya jarum kini perlahan tak kurasakan. Seperti ada sebuah benda yang mencoba menghalau jarum-jarum itu untuk tidak menghujamku. Aku terdiam. Aku tak menggunakan payung, karena hujan telah menghempaskannya, tapi bagaimana bisa hujan kini tak ingin menjamahku lagi? _Moshikashite.._

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang berada di belakangku. Seseorang yang mencoba untuk menghalau hujan dengan payung. Seseorang yang mencegah jarum-jarum air itu untuk tidak menghujamku.

Sesshomaru.

Aku berharap tidak mimpi. Benarkah dia? Bagaimana bisa, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya? Bagaimana bisa, aku tidak mencium aroma khasnya? Bodoh. Dia kini berada di hadapanku. Tatapannya nanar. Seseorang yang kurindukan selalu. Seseorang yang kutunggu. Seseorang yang ingin kepeluk selalu. Seseorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku, dia berada di depanku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung memeluknya erat. Aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku ingin terus-menerus berada dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia memelukku dengan hangat dan erat. Jantung kami berpacu dengan cepat. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya.

" _Baka!_ " ucapnya sambil menghapus tangisanku. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini."

Aku tersenyum. Dia juga tersenyum. Aku merindukan senyumannya, sungguh aku merindukan semua tentangnya. Bahkan semua kata-kata tak mampu menggambarkannya. Aku merasakan kancing pada mantelku lepas hingga memperlihatkan _sweater_ hangat yang kupakai sudah basah. Aku melihat tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah. Darah siapa lagi? Aku menatapnya untuk menuntut jawaban darinya.

 _BAMM_

Seseorang mengayunkan pukulannya pada Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jatuh tersungkur di sisi kiriku dan lumayan jauh dariku. Senyumanku kini berubah menjadi rasa panik apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Payung yang ia gunakan untuk membuatku teduh sesaat terbang ke atas dan melayang karena hembusan angin. Aku menoleh ke sisi kanan. Aku tak percaya melihatnya. Inuyasha. Bagaimana bisa?

Ia beradu tatap denganku. Aku bisa merasakan kemarahannya. Apakah ia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sesshomaru atas apa yang kukatakan tadi? Atau dia melampiaskan kekesalannya karena membuatku seperti ini? Atau karena Kikyo yang hampir ia lukai waktu itu? Ia langsung mengabaikanku setelah itu dan ia dengan membabi buta terus memukul wajah Sesshomaru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan selagi hujan deras seperti ini. Suara mereka teredam hujan. Sesshomaru membiarkan Inuyasha membabi buta untuk memukulnya. Bahkan jika aku berusaha menghentikan mereka dengan berteriak akan percuma, suaraku serak dan terhalau hujan.

Aku mencium bau anyir. Dan aku melihat pada _sweater_ -ku. Noda darah mulai luntur dan tergambar jelas pada _sweater-_ ku yang berwarna merah muda membentuk sebuah pulau dengan tak beraturan. Aku mengabaikan luka ini. Rasa nyeri yang dari tadi terasa, kini sudah tak terasa lagi. Inuyasha menyudahi pukulan pada Sesshomaru dan mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Sesshomaru kembali berdiri tegap meskipun dengan susah payah, begitu pula Inuyasha. Inuyasha mencoba berlari ke arahku secepat mungkin, tapi yang ingin kugapai adalah Sesshomaru. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku berlari ke arah Sesshomaru. Sedangkan, Inuyasha hanya berdiri mengamatiku yang berlari ke arah Sesshomaru.

Aku menghambur ke arah Sesshomaru walaupun aku tak bisa berlari dengan cepat. Ia tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama, ia menantiku. Ketika jarakku semakin dekat dengannya, ia langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku erat dan ia menangis. Sungguh aku bahagia. Hujan perlahan mulai reda.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya padaku. Ia tak melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia masih menangis tanpa bersuara.

"Ehm." Aku membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Tapi, lukamu berdarah. Luka yang kubuat dengan Bakusaiga."

"Biarkan. Untuk sejenak aku ingin mengabaikan sakit itu, yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah kau, Sesshomaru."

"Apa kau begitu menantikan kehadiranku? Kau tidak marah dan kecewa padaku atas apa yang kulakukan?"

"Hm. Aku merindukan dan menanti kehadiranmu seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak kecewa padamu. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan itu pasti ada alasannya. Apa semuanya karena Rin?"

Pertanyaan krusial. Aku tahu pertanyaan itu bisa membuatnya menggali luka lamanya. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasannya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Jadi, waktu itu sebelum kau menebas dengan Bakusaiga, darah yang menetes di tangan kirimu?"

"Ya. Darah hasil balas dendamku atas kematian Rin."

"Tak apa." Aku mencoba menenangkannya di bawah hujan yang masih mengguyur walaupun tidak sederas tadi.

"Darah milik Sara Asano?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah menduganya. Saat kau mengantarkanku pulang kau menceritakan tentang dia, dan saat aku mulai terlelap, kau juga pernah bercerita tentang Sara yang bertemu dengan Kikyo."

"Sungguh kau tak marah?" ia meregangkan pelukannya.

"Tidak." Aku melihat ke arah tangan kirinya yang kembali berlumur darah walaupun noda darah itu sudah mulai terhapus oleh hujan. Namun, aroma anyir darah yang masih tertinggal di kukunya masih bisa kucium.

Dia mengangguk setelah melihatku yang terus memandangi tangan kirinya, seolah-olah ia tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan atas apa yang diperbuatnya padaku.

"Aku tahu kata-kata seringkali lebih menyakitkan dalam menggambarkan sesuatu terutama sebuah perpisahan. Akan tetapi, kau harus tetap mengatakannya padaku agar aku mengerti. Aku bukanlah seorang putri duyung yang bisa mengatakan apapun tanpa harus berbicara dan memahami lawan bicara hanya dengan menatap matanya. Seandainya aku selalu dapat memelukmu hangat dengan tangisanku yang penuh cinta, kita tak perlu berjauhan dan merindukan layaknya orang bodoh dan menyedihkan seperti ini. Berjanjilah padaku.." Aku mendongak.

" _Naniyo nitsuite?_ "

"Jika kau tak pernah melakukan seperti itu lagi. Jangan pernah mengulanginya. Jangan pernah kau pergi dariku mulai saat ini. _Zettai ni.._ Menunggu dan mencarimu sungguh membuatku seperti orang gila yang mencari sebuah batu permata di hutan yang gelap."

"Akan kulakukan." Ia tersenyum padaku. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggangku untuk membuat tubuhku mendekat padanya, bahkan wajahku hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter.

"Bahkan dalam tidurku, aku bermimpi tentangmu dan aku bisa merasakan berulang kali aku mengigau dengan menyebut namamu sambil menangis. Aku seperti burung beo yang terus memanggilmu karena rindu."

Sesshomaru menghapus tetesan air hujan yang terus membasahi pipiku dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Seolah pipi ini akan terluka jika dia menekannya terlalu kuat. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku, begitu pun aku. Aku pun mendekatkan diri padanya, menutup mata dan memagut bibir di hadapanku. Aku menciumnya di bawah hujan.

 _Hujan. Kumohon hapus semua kesedihan yang dialaminya. Tolong hapus semua kenangan-kenangan pahit yang ia miliki. Hapus semua kemalangan dan semua trauma itu dari hidupnya. Gantikan semua itu dengan indahnya pelangi yang kau punya, hujan._ Pintaku pada hujan untuknya, Sesshomaru.

Aku menyudahi ciumanku dengannya. Napasku beradu dengan napasnya. Napasku memburu dan senyumannya menghiasi wajahnya yang tadinya penuh dengan kesedihan.

 _Hujan. Kali ini aku ingin mengajarkan dan mengatakan padanya, Sesshomaru. Bahwa kau, hujan, akan menghapus semua kesedihan, kemalangan, serta kenangan pahit yang ia miliki. Hapus kenangan pahit yang ia miliki di musim salju dan gantilah dengan musim semi. Aku akan menghapusnya dengan cinta sepenuh hati yang kuramu dengan indahnya bulan sabit yang pernah menjadi saksi pertemuan pertama kami._

Ia meraih pinggangku kembali. Kami sangat dekat. Napasnya semakin memburu dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas jika ia sedang diliputi kebahagiaan. Saat ia kembali memperpendek jarak kami, kukalungkan tanganku pada lehernya. Aku tersenyum. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat mengenai leherku yang diterpa dinginnya udara ini. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menghapuskan jarak kami. Ia menciumku dengan lembut dan mesra, tanpa terburu-buru seolah-olah ia menyampaikan besarnya cinta dan kasihnya padaku.

Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dan berwarna putih terkena tiupan angin, begitu pula rambutku. Ia kini menghujaniku dengan ciuman-ciuman mesranya yang seolah-olah berkata bahwa ia tak ingin kehilanganku. Akan kukatakan pula melalui ciumanku, bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dan akan kuhapus semua kenangan-kenangan pahitmu.


End file.
